


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Grown up AU, Jiper, M/M, Making Out, Married Solangelo, Reunion, Soft Boys, frazel - Freeform, i'm making up for the last one, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, single leo, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Nobody knew what happened to them. There were rumors going around, but nobody saw any of them besides Frank and Hazel in the past ten years. There was even a point where Nico was asked to check Underworld in case they died or something.But now, they are back."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, this is an au of sorts so keep that in mind

The seven. The heroes of Olympus. Well, Will supposed, they were all heroes of Olympus, but what he meant was THE heroes.The ones from the great prophecy. The ones who saved the world. The ones who killed Gaia ten years ago. The ones...well, you get the gist.

Nobody knew what happened to them. There were rumors going around, but nobody saw any of them besides Frank and Hazel in the past ten years. There was even a point where Nico was asked to check Underworld in case they died or something.

But now, they are back.

All seven of them alongside many other older campers were back for the big reunion Chiron insisted on having. There will be a big party, followed by a huge feast the next day and plenty of activities for the older ones to hold and impress the new kids with. Chiron wanted to have this, claiming that it would be a good idea to show that there are more older demigods now than there used to be and that they could help and inspire the others.

Will didn’t really mind. He never really left Camp. Sure, he lived in New Rome and had a nice little house there but the entirety of his summers have been spent in Camp where he trained and worked in the infirmary. He loved Camp, it was his home, all of his friends and family are there and it gives him an opportunity to have fun and make some money at the same time. He still had a lot of med school left, but Chiron already promised him a job there if he wants it. As good as that sounded, he’d have to talk to Nico about it first. That is, once his husband comes back.

He made his way over to The Seven. A small cluster, much too loud for a bunch of twenty year olds. He scanned the group, amazed to see them all there, his fingers nervously drumming against his thigh as he spotted the familiar cinnamon curls.

Hazel Levesque. She became a praetor after Reyna retired. She and Frank were leading the Roman demigods for years now and doing an amazing job. He was close to both of them, no surprise there seeing as he had married her brother. They had weekly dinners, occasional double dates and just hung out with each other. He loved Hazel, she was like a little sister to him but he did not dare to cross the path of the powerful young woman.

Frank Zhang was standing next to her. Buffy and huge as always, the guy was a cinnamon roll at heart. He gave the best hugs Will had ever received and was all in all a huge dork. He alone made the Fifth Cohort better than it has ever been and lead with such power and determination that it neves ceases to amaze him.

Leo Valdez was standing next to the Big Guy, nudging him and throwing cheesy joke after joke. He didn’t know much of what he was up to for the past years. As far as he heard, Leo spent his time, after getting back to life, travelling and exploring the world with his bronze dragon Festus. He was no longer the scrawny and awkward guy he was back then. Now, he managed to gain some muscles, letting his hair grow out with his sides shaved off. The mischievous smile was ever present on his face alongside that small spark he grew to be afraid of during the short amount of time he lived with them.

Across from him stood Jason Grace and Piper McLean who were chatting with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.   
Annabeth’s long curls have been cut short, hovering over her shoulders and making her look like a successful architect he knew she became. Percy was still pretty much the same, only now he lacked the ever tense shoulders and paranoid looks. He was twirling Riptide in one hand, the other wrapped around Annabeth’s waist. The couple spent some of their time in New Rome but later moved to Europe where Annabeth got her degree. They spent a lot of time travelling through Italy and Greece before coming back to New York where they lived happy and normal lives with occasional monster attacks because those never stop.

Piper laughed at something Percy said and Will had to shake his head a little in order to not get pulled under the power of her voice. She was radiating beauty even with her chopped and beaded hair. He heard that she became a psychotherapist, using the power of her voice to help and heal people, her father in the first place. She lived with her boyfriend, Jason, who lived up to his role of Pontifex Maximus and spent a lot of time travelling around, building temples and praising the long forgotten gods. The son of Jupiter looked as tough as ever but Will didn’t let himself get deceived because he knew that underneath all that cool demeanor was just a big softy. 

“Hazel”, he called as he tapped the shorter girl’s shoulder.

Hazel turned towards him with a grin, “Hey Willy!”

“Hi, hi” he said hurriedly as he ran a hand through his curls, “Anything yet?” His eyes jumped all over her face, hoping to see some trace of good news, but nothing.

Hazel’s eyes turned apologetic, “I’m sorry, nothing. But don’t worry, I’m sure that he’ll be here any second now”, she tried.

“It’s been two weeks, he has never been away for this long”, he groaned as he let his head fall on Frank’s shoulder who just patted his back sympathetically.

“There, there. This is his job after all.”

“Nobody said anything about two week quests!” Nico left to bring a new round of young demigods that satires reported on finding. His job consisted of travelling there, gathering them, then shadow travelling back to Camp. His usual rounds lasted three days tops, so Will was getting more and more worried by the second. So many things could go wrong and knowing Nico he got into the biggest trouble possible. He managed to message them last night and tell them that he was arriving the following day, which led him to become even a worse mess. 

He sighed before rubbing his tired eyes, he didn’t sleep in two days, “Sorry, I’m just worried.”

“It’s all good, we know it must be hard but I promise he’s okay. I can feel it”, Hazel said and he wondered if she managed to get the power of charmspeak too.

“Uh, what are you guys talking about? Is there some kind of trouble or…?”, Percy trailed off. Right, they didn’t even know who Will was. They only came back yesterday after all, no time to get to know each other seeing as they were immediately swarmed by excited kids.

“No, no trouble”, he laughed awkwardly as he fully faced the group. He felt weird to intrude like this but his nerves got the better of him and he’d be damned if he let himself be awkward about it, “We’re just waiting for…”

His sentence got interrupted by the familiar alarm blaring. Before any of the others could react, he took off, running across the green, outrunning other campers in his excitement. They’ve installed a special alarm for Nico’s quests that let them know when he was close and so that they could wait with medics prepared. 

He arrived and stood next to Kayla at the shadowed clearing, adrenaline bubbling in his veins as he jumped foot from foot. “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon”, he muttered.

The Seven arrived too, standing by his side. Everybody minus Frank and Hazel stood tense, ready for an attack and it occurred to Will that they didn’t have the slightest clue as to what was going on and were probably very confused.

Hazel stepped up, arms raised as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She was helping Nico open the shadows for the jump, she once explained. And sure enough, shadows of the trees above started gathering into a big masss mid air which only grew until it reached the ground. Not even a second later, one small and scared looking kid appeared with satire in hand and was immediately taken over by one of Will’s siblings. Soon, half a dozen kids and two satires appeared but Nico was nowhere to be seen. 

Just as Will thought that something went wrong and started contemplating jumping into the shadows himself, Nico emerged before the shadows violently retreated. He staggered a bit on his feet. His outgrown hair over his face. He looked scraped up and dirty, but no serious injuries in sight. He straightened before his eyes started searching the crowd but it didn’t take him long to find Will. 

“It’s Nico!”, Will heard Jason exclaim but he paid him no mind as he made one step forward. He stopped short once Nico retreated his sword and started running towards him, a huge grin on his face and arms set to latch onto him.

“Is he that happy to see us?”, Leo laughed from Will’s left. 

Leo’s laughter was cut short as Nico all but threw himself at Will who immediately wrapped his arms around his, giving him a suffocating hug. Nico’s legs wrapped around his waist as both of them held tightly. Nico leaned back slightly, only to lean in again and plant a firm and loving kiss on his lips which he was more than happy to return.

“I’m sorry it took this long”, was the first thing Nico said to him as they separated.

“All cool Death Boy, I'm just happy to have you back”, he replied as he gave him another kiss. Nico hummed in content before a small yelp escaped him. Will threw him over his shoulder, fireman style, and was making his way towards their cabin with determined steps.

“Good to see you too Neeks!”, Hazel said as she caught up with them.

“Hey Haze “, Nico laughed, “Sunshine, put me down, I can walk by myself.”

“Nope”, he said popping the ‘p’, “You left me alone for two weeks, I get a right to do this.”

“He missed you a lot”, Frank stage whispered.

“Course I did. You’re just back in time for the party”, he added.

“What party?”

“I’ll explain later. First thing’s first, we need to do a check up and make sure you’re all in one piece.”

“I am!”, Nico objected, earning a slap on the butt.

“I’m the doctor here, I decide if you’re fine or not”, he said as he opened the cabin doors, “We’ll see you tonight”, he said to the Seven before slamming the door in their confused faces.

He carried Nico to their couch before dropping him gently down. He took off to their cabinet, getting everything ready as Nico chugged his dirty clothes off and went to take a shower. They should technically go to the infirmary but right now the commotion was probably too big and they didn’t need the two of them in the way. 

Besides they prefer to do things in the privacy of their home where Will could pepper all of the cuts and bruises with healing kisses without anyone making gagging noises behind their backs, he’s looking at you Kayla!

He scooped a handful of bandages with some unicorn draught before stepping into the bathroom and discarding them on the counter. He went back out, collecting clean and comfortable clothes before coming back in and patiently sitting on the floor.

“Did everything go well?”, he asked as he busied himself with rolling up bandages.

Water cascaded in the shower from which Nico’s voice sounded, “Yeah, but there were a lot of monsters around so it took us a long time to get rid of them. Then one of the older ones, a son of Demeter I think, ran away and it took me too long to bring him back. I don’t know what’s up with that kid but Chiron should keep an eye on him.”

Will hummed before going back up and setting up a big and fluffy towel as the water closed. Nico stepped out and was immediately engulfed into its warmth which made him giggle but he didn’t try to stop Will when he started rubbing his hair dry. 

He obediently sat down, clad in boxer shorts, and let Will do his usual check up. They worked without a word, ten years of going through the same routine did that to people. Will offered him a piece of ambrosia which he gladly took, humming at the taste as Will chanted a small prayer to Apollo to fix his bruised ribs. An assortment of bruises littered his pale knuckles and it became Will’s mission to kiss and heal each and every single one of them. Small laughs and sighs escaped his husband's mouth as he worked determinedly. After the last bruise was gone, his chin got cupped into soft and gentle hand and pulled up where he was met by even softer lips on his.

He sighed as he stepped closer, letting his hands roam the soft, black strands and firm back. Nico didn’t hold back as he wrapped his legs around him once more, bringing them even closer as his lips moved furiously on his own.

“I missed you”, Will sighed as he rested his forehead against Nico’s. 

“I missed you too Sunshine”, a loving smile was plastered on his lips and there was only little Will could do before his face got split by a matching one.

He gave him one more peck before stepping back, “Let’s get you dressed up and fed, huh?”

“I’m not hungry, but I could go for a nap”, Nico yawned as he jumped off the counter.

“Whatever you want sweetheart.”

Will gathered the unused supplies, returning them to their rightful place before scooping Nico up once more and carrying him over to their bed. An adorable laugh escaped his lips as he got dumped onto the soft sheets, looking like an adorable and tired black kitten.

“Oh, no mister”, he exclaimed as Will started leaving his bedside, “It’s been two weeks and I’m in desperate need of your cuddles. You’re staying”, he declared before yanking him onto the bed too.

Will laughed but made no objections as he moved around, draping a blanket over the two of them. Nico quickly scooted over, placing his head on Will’s chest and snuggling closer as he wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. Will let their legs get tangled up as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

“Satisfied?”, he teased.

“Very”, Nico immediately answered, “Since when are the others back?”

“Since yesterday, caused a big mayham”; Will laughed, “They’re really popular amongst little ones, but nothing like you of course.” Kids loved Nico, he was their favourite. He would play with them and teach them cool sword fighting moves. They loved hearing his stories and he loved spending time with them. Probably the biggest reason why he was willing to go back every year.

“That’s good to hear”, Nico yawned, “And what about the party?”

“Oh, we’re having a reunion party tonight. Hermes cabin and my siblings are throwing it. It’ll be for the eighteen and up crowd so you know what that means”, he wiggled his eyebrows even though Nico couldn’t see him.

A small snort sounded from the black haired male, “Dork. Can’t wait for it.”

They didn’t speak more, sleep taking over Nico and Will as they laid cuddle up under the warm blankets.

~~~~

Music blasted from all around him, the crowd loud, sweaty and unable to stop moving. Neon colors filled his vision in the otherwise dark room as he let himself be taken over by Austin’s music high.

Nico was happy that this was a party for the older crowd. Austin usually got forbidden from using his powers around the younger ones since he can easily throw anyone under it’s high. Apollo's kids get affected at most, having the natural tendency to be affected by any song and Austin’s powers only increased it. If Nico's high was this big, he wondered how Will must be feeling.

Good apparently, judging by the way his body swayed and moved from behind his own. Warm oranges of Will’s body paint filled the corner of Nico’s left eye where Will's head was placed. He was tracing slow and lazy kisses all over his neck and he couldn't bring himself to stop him. He let Will guide them through the song, roll their hips together and sway their bodies as if they were the only ones in the room. He sighed as he tipped his head to the side, enjoying the way his skin crawled and shivered with pleasure. 

These kinds of parties were not strange to them, having been to quite a lot of them in New Rome especially. There were clubs set out there, Austin worked in one of them, set for this type of parties specifically and the two of them were known for their visits where they would let themselves get loose.

He briefly wondered if the blue and purple swirls he carefully painted on his skin were getting ruined but after Will gently started sucking a mark on his neck, he concluded that he did not care. Everything was going perfectly, he could feel both of them getting more and more buzzed, deaf to their surroundings and getting wrapped up in the intoxicating atmosphere of the crowd and music when Nico felt a zap on his right side. He was immediately pulled out of his high, like a bucket of cold water was dumped over his head. His eyes snapped open, frantically scanning the crowd until they landed on the familiar five figures that stood at the edge of the crowd.

Will’s moves never stopped but Nico didn’t feel it anymore. Jason called him over with a wave of his hand and with a sigh accompanied with an eye roll, Nico detached himself from his husband, taking his hand and pushing through the crowd. Will blindly trailed after him and Nico felt a pang of disappointment as their fun was cut short.

He bumped into Jason’s shoulder as they reached the small group. “Come”, he said without looking at them. 

He led them to the back room where the paints were set alongside a sitting area filled with foods and drinks. Hazel and Frank sat on the floor, paints strewn around them as Hazel painted Frank’s face with deep purple. 

“Hi guys”, she cheered. She herself was covered in light purple paint which popped out on her dark skin. “Glad you lot joined us finally”, she giggled.

Nico stopped Will in the center of the room before going for the drinks table, “Grace do me a favour and zap him too. He won’t get out of this in a while on his own”, he explained.

Jason looked confused as he raised a single finger, a small spark flying out of it and into Will’s side. Will’s half lidded eyes immediately snapped open as he jumped a bit up. His knees were slightly bent, ready to run as if they were in some sort of trouble.

“Chill, Sunshine”, Nico laughed, “Drink this.”

“Thanks”, Will laughed as he gladly accepted the offered glass.

Nico turned towards the newcomers only to find them dumbly staring at them. “Did my paint get all smeared?”, he wondered out loud.

“Uh...no”, Piper said.

Nico’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “What is it then?”

“Dude, you’re...you’re….”, Percy tried.

“Gay!”, Leo exclaimed suddenly, startling everyone in the room.

Nico raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he heard Will and Hazel laughing behind him. Frank joined too, the traitor. “Uh, yes? Everybody knows that.”

“Oh, after that in the dancing room, everybody knows for sure”, he wiggled his eyebrows.

Despite not feeling a bit guilty, blush coated Nico’s face at the suggestive look he was getting, “Valdez, I’ve been out since I was fifteen. I don’t see any problem here.”

“So, uh, this is your...boyfriend?”, Annabeth tried as she looked at Will.

“Oh silly me”, Will said as he slapped his forehead, “I never introduced myself. Will Solace, son of Apollo.” He offered his hand which Annabeth gingerly shook.

“You mean, Will Solace-di Angelo”, Frank pointed out.

“Yeah, but that’s a mouthful and back when we met, I was just Will Solace to them”, he explained.

“Wait, wait, wait”, Jason called, “You got married?!” If there was a reward for the most stupid face expression, it would go to Jason in that moment. Nico never saw anyone look that dumbstruck, but then again the rest weren't any better.

“Yeah, like, three years ago. You guys didn’t tell them?”, he asked Hazel and Frank who only giggled.

“We wanted to, but they were so funny. They were super confused and we just couldn’t resist it”, Hazel explained.

“You are so mean!”, Leo gasped.

“Three years?!”, Piper screeched.

“Uh, yeah? What’s wrong with that?”, Nico defended, “You guys are probably married too.”

“We’re not!”, Percy exclaimed, blush coating his cheeks in the process.

Nico stared at him dumbfounded, “You’re….not? But you’re Percy and Annabeth, I thought you two would have a kid by now or something.”

“Well, we..I mean, I...It’s just…”, Percy spluttered making everyone laugh. 

Annabeth patted his head as she cooed at him, “Awww, is Seaweed Brain embarrassed that he didn’t propose to his girlfriend of ten years?”

“I...No! I mean, yes! I mean...Oh, I give up. Let’s talk about Leo’s hideous hair.”

Leo gasped as he held onto his hair, “It is not hideous. It’s cool, that’s what it is. If anyone here has hideous hair, it’s Doom Gloom over there.”

Nico just glared at him but Will wouldn't have it, “I think that his hair is perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re married”, Leo eye rolled.

“Are you jealous of my husband Valdez?”, Nico prompted.

“No, I just think that it’s ridiculous that you’re twenty four and married for three years. You’re...”

“Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty. But can we talk about the amazing work I did on building that temple for Paeëon in Minnesota?”, Jason interrupted.

“No!”, everyone exclaimed. Everyone laughed at their childish behaviour, they were technically strangers, but nothing about the whole situation felt strange.

The rest of the night was spent filling each other in about their lives and teaching the newbies how to let themselves go and enjoy the whole setting with the music high because that’s something all of them needed. Nico was never particularly close to any of them, but he could feel that they were standing at the beginning of something good and he was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm making up for the last one that's why this one is cheesy af


End file.
